Knight In Shining Armour
by Writer347
Summary: Jess is going out with Kenny and things start turning sour. Kenny starts to abuse Jess and Becker is the only one to come to her rescue. Kenny wants his revenge on Jess so he decides to track her down. Rated M for abuse and sex scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 1**

 **Jess**  
 _I can't believe that this is happening. I never meant to stab him but he was coming at me. He would have killed me. I had no choice but to stab him. It was him or me. I know the only person who can help me is Becker, he's the only one that would understand. It didn't take long to get to Becker's apartment building, my bloody hands hit his number on the buzzer until he answered "Hello?" He questioned with a yawn._

" _Becker it's Jess… please let me in" I pleaded as fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks. I heard the door buzz instantly, I ran into the building and up the stairs to his apartment. The door was already open for me so I ran in and closed the door behind me so no one could see me come in. I turned to see Becker there standing in just some pj bottoms and a bare chest with ruffled hair. He was looking at me in shock. I looked down and realised I was covered in blood "Becker I need your help… please. I really need you to help me" I pleaded with him._

" _What happened?" He questioned worriedly._

" _I think I killed Kenny" I stated._

 **6 MONTHS EARLIER**

Kenny and I have been together for a couple months now and I can honestly say that I am really happy with him. Don't get me wrong I know it's early days but he seems different compared to other men I have been with before, Kenny actually cares about me and I wake up to good morning texts every days. Kenny is a nightclub owner and he knows I work for the government and he is aware that I can't talk about it due to The Official Secrets Act. When I first told him about working for the government he seemed surprised but he didn't question it any further which I was thankful for. I didn't want to lie to him and keep secrets from him but my job comes before a relationship.

It is hard trying to find the right balance between being in a relationship with Kenny and both of us doing our jobs. Kenny works mostly at night because of what he does, he works until the early hours in the morning. He is sometimes coming in from work as I am about to start work. He mainly works weekends as that is when his nightclub is busiest but during the week we find time to be together and make our relationship work. We have date night at least 2 nights a week; whether it's the cinema, dinner, bowling or whatever… we always make the time.

I told the girls at work about Kenny and they seemed to be happy for me. They were a little apprehensive about him but I don't blame them, I don't exactly have the best track record with men;

There was Colin who cheated on me.  
There was David who stole from me.  
There was Chris who tried it on with Emily.  
There was Tony who tried to control me.  
There was Joe who used me for money.

Like I said I don't have the best track record with men so they have every right to be wary of Kenny. The one person that was the most keen to meet Kenny and figure him out is Becker, he has always been my knight in shining armour and he has also confronted my previous boyfriends when they did me wrong. He actually beat up Colin and Chris pretty bad and he managed to get Joe arrested for something and put in prison and he also got David arrested and imprisoned for theft. He nearly shot Tony with an EMD and Matt had to stop him. Becker has always been there for me when I needed him, I couldn't ask for a better friend. I know that Becker has been wanting to meet Kenny and I also know he's been doing background checks on him and his club to look for anything that could be a warning. Does he really think I wouldn't be able to track the search back to him? I can't blame him though and it is really sweet he's looking out for me like that. I really appreciate it.

I was speaking to Kenny last night and he told me to bring my friends along to the club tonight because he has been desperate to meet them too. I speak about them all the time and he wants to meet my friends and make some sort of friendship with them, he really has been trying. Kenny is aware of the troubles I've had with past boyfriends and I don't think he would do anything to hurt me, he is really angry with my ex partners and he wants to come face to face with them. I explained to him that Becker and the others have sorted them out and he seemed content with that.

* * *

Finally it was my lunchtime! I went into the break room and saw everyone already sitting there around the table talking among themselves "Hey Jess" Abby greeted and I took the spare seat in between Becker and Abby "Doing anything this weekend?" She asked.

"Actually I was speaking to Kenny last night. He has invited all of us to the club tonight. He said he will set up the VIP Area for us and give us a bottle of champagne and a bottle of vodka. We will also get special treatment all night" I explained to them "So what do you say? You will finally get to meet Kenny" I added.

"We'll be there" Abby said answering for everybody.

"Great! I'll call Kenny in a little while and tell him we're on" I replied.

I am so excited that Kenny is finally going to meet my friends and they are going to finally meet Kenny. I talk about them all the time to him and I talk about him all the time to them. I just cannot wait for them to meet and they will all see that I can pick good men, not just all the wrong ones.

"How does one dress for a nightclub?" Emily asked.

"Come to my place later and I will help you" I told her.

"Why don't us girls all get ready together at your place?" Abby questioned.

"Sounds great! If us girls get ready at my place and when the guys are ready they can come and meet us at my place and we can all go together" I suggested.

"I'm good with that" Matt said. He seemed a little relived that he didn't have to help Emily get ready for a night out.

"Emily I have some amazing dresses that would look great on you" I told her.

"I am a little bit worried about this" She confessed.

"You should be… Jess is dressing you up" Matt said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "Look I'm going to call Kenny" I said and got up from my seat. I found a nice little quiet area and called Kenny.

"Hello beautiful" He said as he answered, he sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey. I've just spoken to the guys and they said yes to tonight. They are very excited" I told him.

"Well that's great, I'll get everything set up for you. It should be ready about 9:30 tonight, that means you will get here just before the rush and I can spend some time with you" He said.

"Great! Thank you for all of this" I said.

"Anything for my girl" He replied.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm on my lunch break and I have to go and make some plans with the girls about getting ready and stuff" I told him.

"No Problem, I'll see you tonight" He said and the two of us hung up.

Anything for his girl… I was his girl. I love it when he says things like that.

* * *

 **Kenny seems like such a nice guy so far... I don't think it's going to stay that way for long. I think in a couple of chapters, Kenny is going to show us what he's really like.  
**

 **Review, follow and favourite because you know I love it when you guys do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 2**

 **Jess**  
Since everyone agreed to come out tonight I have been thinking about everything over and over again. I've played out every imaginable scenario in my head, including what to do if there was an anomaly and incursion in the club. I'm so nervous about everything. I'm worried Kenny won't get along with everyone or if anyone has friction with him for any reason. The main person I'm worried about is Becker getting along with Kenny, he's really cynical about any of my boyfriends. Not many things get to Kenny but I don't know how he'll react to Becker questioning him and giving him 'the look' all night. I hope there's no trouble and everyone gets along perfectly well all night. I know we won't see much of Kenny when the crowds start coming in because that's obviously when he's most busy and keeping an eye on things. Well he did say for us to get there about 9:30pm just before that so he can spend time with us and meet everyone properly.

Introducing Kenny to everyone is like introducing him to my family. These people have been there form e when I've needed them most and they are like siblings to me. I know if anything were to happen then they'll have my back in a heartbeat. I think Kenny is worried about meeting them too, he doesn't want to upset them because he's knows how much they mean to me and if they don't get along with him then I can't see us living happily ever after. I'm not saying that they chose who I can and cannot have relationships with him it would be difficult to be happy with Kenny and lose one of my family members.

The door knocked which brought me away from my thoughts. I rushed to open it and saw Abby and Emily standing there on the other side of the door. Both of them with bottles of wine and big smiles on their faces, I let them in and we went straight into the kitchen where I'd already made some cocktails.

"Wow Jess, you're going all out tonight" Abby commented noticing the many cocktails to chose from.

"I'm excited. My boyfriend is meeting my family" I told her.

"I have to admit Jess that I am a little concerned" Emily said.

"Why?" I questioned worriedly.

"The most I've ever drunk is half a bottle of wine" She replied.

"Don't worry Emily. We will soon get you up to our standards" Abby told her.

The girls and I drunk some cocktails and had half a bottle of wine before we even started getting ready. I had already chosen my outfit. I was going to wear a strapless black crop top and some sparkly gold high waisted shorts that would leave a three inch gap to show off my toned stomach (I've been working hard at the gym to show this off). I decided on my nude coloured shoes that had gold decoration, a white clutch bag and a chunky gold chain. It was a new outfit I had not had a chance to wear yet. You should have seen Emily's face when she saw it. She did not look all to impressed with the amount of skin it was going to reveal. She instantly became worried about how Abby and I would dress her.

She didn't need to worry because we know how Emily likes to dress and so we had already chosen something for her. A grey metallic top with chunky straps and some black wet look leggings. She was going to borrow some of my smaller black heels and a black clutch bag. She seemed to calm down when she saw that she wouldn't have much on show.

Abby brought her own outfit with her and she was going to get Connor's blood boiling. It was a white sleeveless crop top and a black midi leather skirt. It left a smaller gap then my outfit did but it would still show off her figure. She went with her black high heels that made her legs look longer and a silver clutch bag. This was also her new outfit that Connor hadn't seen yet, I can't wait to see his face.

With out hair and makeup we didn't want to go overboard as our outfits had a lot of detail and sparkle and shine to them already. I just curled my hair and put on a normal amount of make up with some red lipstick. It looked effortless natural but you could tell I still had make up on, if that makes sense. Abby straightened her hair and made her eyes stand out. Emily put her hair in a messy side plait and we only put some lip gloss, blush and mascara for her. Emily wasn't used to a lot of makeup and she was a natural beauty. She didn't need lots of makeup, unlike the rest of us. I look like I'm sick if I don't wear makeup. Emily is so lucky.

Just as we finished getting ready the door knocked again and we knew it would be the guys. Matt picked them all up and was going to leave his car here for the night. The three of us went to the living room and I answered the door to see them of the other side. They all seemed to make an effort and they passed my high dress expectations. Matt was wearing some dark jeans and smart shoes with a cotton shirt. Connor went with a black shirt and jeans with some shoes I expect Abby picked out for him.

Becker looked… well I had to admit he looked hot. He had on a light blue shirt which made his skin seen more tanned and made his eyes really stand out. He had on some designer jeans which I noticed where the ones I got him for his birthday a few months ago and some fancy shoes. He looked like he had made the most effort. I walked past him to get to the kitchen so I could get them a drink and I caught a bit of his aftershave, it smelt so good.

"You look great" Becker told me as I walked past him.

The two of us went into the kitchen together as the couples stayed in the living room together "Thanks. You look pretty dapper yourself Mr Becker" I commented and handed him a beer.

"Thanks" He replied with a small chuckle "Look I er… I just wanted to talk to you before we left" He started "I'm happy that you've found someone who can finally put a smile on your face but I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on Kenny. I've seen the sort of men you attract" I couldn't help by roll my eyes "I just want to make sure that he's treating you right and you really are happy. If you're not and he does anything to hurt or upset you then you can come to me and I'll fix it" He explained to me.

"I know I can" I replied with a smile and hugged him "You're the best" I added before pulling away from the embrace.

* * *

The six of us got to the club door and Kenny's best friend, Martin, was the head doorman. He instantly knew who I was and greeted me warmly. He got one of the other door staff to escort us to a table, the table was in the best spot in the club. There was a bottle of champagne on ice on the table and a bottle of very expensive vodka. Kenny told me that if we wanted any other drinks then to let him know and he would cover it, we were basically getting a free night out. We all took a seat in the booth and got comfortable; Matt, Becker, Emily, me, Abby and then Connor.

I looked around for Kenny as Abby started opening the Champagne. I noticed him at the bar, he was talking to someone on the phone but when he looked up and saw him. I saw him end his phone conversation and he started making his way over to our table "He's coming" I told the others. Kenny stood next to the table and smiled warmly at me "Hi! Come and sit down" I said to him and made a spot next to me. Kenny came and sat down next to me and I started introducing him to everyone "… and finally, Kenny this is Becker, Becker meet Kenny" I said and the two men shook hands.

"So you're the one that will probably kill me" Kenny said with a nervous laugh.

"Only if you hurt her" Becker replied.

"Trust me, I won't" Kenny promised.

"Let's see how long this one lasts" I heard Becker mutter to Matt.

I don't think Kenny heard Becker, he was in a conversation with Abby. I shook my head at Becker and he got embarrassed that I had heard him "You don't have to be here if you don't want to" I told him.

"That's not what I meant" Becker replied.

"Just leave it Becker" I stated and put my back to him to join in the conversation with Kenny and Abby.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading folks!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
I love knowing what my readers think of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 3**

 **Becker**  
I didn't mean to upset Jess, well I didn't mean for her to hear me. I'm just really cynical about this new boyfriend. I've been there with all of these old boyfriends and I've been the one to pick up the pieces when things go wrong. The amount of times she's been messed about has made me more protective over her then what I was originally. I'm really not sure that this is going to be the happy ever after that Jess is after. The problem with Jess is that she's a hopeless romantic and she falls quickly for men. I'm sure there is someone out there for her but I don't think this Kenny guy is the right one for her. He's a nightclub owner who's used to partying, late nights and being crazy. Jess is sensible girl who goes to be early, goes to work every day and doesn't take many risks. They are polar opposites.

The problem I have with her dating someone like Kenny is that I know the nightclub world can be dodgy. There's a lot of drugs floating around and a lot of bad people in this world that are behind the scenes. I don't want Jess getting mixed up in any of that, I care about her too much to let her go down that route. I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on the both of them. As soon as I sense there is something dodgy going on I'm going to intervene and once again pick up the pieces for Jess and make sure she's ok again. All I want for her is to be happy and to find the man who is going to treat her like a princess and give her the life she deserves. There were times I thought that maybe I could be that for her, I know she had a crush on me and I did like her a lot but then Jess got the first boyfriend so I tried to push the feelings I had for her away.

For a while it worked and over time it seemed that the feelings that she had for me faded and I didn't want to bring it all back up so I decided to never tell her. I still have a crush on her, maybe it's more then a crush. I do really like her and I would love to be the man to sweep her off her feet but I think she's gotten over the crush she had on me now, I've missed my chance. Maybe that's why I'm so protective of her when she gets in these relationships and when someone does her wrong, I'm the first one to come and fight the battle for her and do everything I can to make him pay for hurting her.

One of Jess' ex boyfriends really hurt her and she was not doing too good. I spoke to an old friend of mine and got the said boyfriend arrested and charged with a bogus offence. Now that may be me abusing my power but I really don't care.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Jess staring at me and noticed that Kenny had left the table "I'm sorry" I offered to Jess.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I'm just cynical about this is all" I told her.

"I know that but he's treated better then any of my ex boyfriends. He does everything I ask and treats me well. He's done all of this to get to know all of you and he's never done anything for me to doubt him" She told me "I don't want to fall out with you over a boyfriend. You're really important to me Becker, one of the best people in my life and I hate fighting with you" She said.

"I'm sorry. I'll give him a chance" I promised.

"That's all I ask. If things go wrong then you can say I told you so" She replied.

* * *

I have been keeping an eye on Jess for the past couple of hours. She's really drunk and doesn't even really seem to know what she's doing. She's falling all over the place and really does not seem like she is in any fit state to look after herself. Abby had told Kenny but he said she was fine and didn't seem all too bothered. Maybe I should just take her home and make sure she's ok. I know I'm not the only one worried about her, Abby and Connor seem to be concerned about her and Matt took Emily home as she did a little more then let her hair down, she wasn't as bad as what Jess is right now but she wasn't far from it. Emily wasn't used to large amounts of drink but Jess soon showed her what partying was really like.

Abby and Jess had gone to the bathroom and I could see Kenny standing at the bar talking to some young girl, it didn't look like much else but talking. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling before I made my way over to him. The girl instantly walked away and left me alone with Kenny "What can I do for you?" Kenny asked.

"It's about Jess. She's really out of it so I was gonna take her home" I told him.

"She's fine" He replied.

"No she's not and I'm gonna take her home. I'm only letting you know so you didn't worry about where she had gotten to" I stated.

"Look I know you two are good friends and everything but maybe you should just but out of things and leave her alone. You're not her boyfriend or her father so why don't you let her enjoy herself for one night" He told me.

"I have Jess' best interests at heart and I will do what I think is best for her, taking her home tonight is the best option for her. She needs get rested and sleep it off" I said "I'll let her know that you'll call her tomorrow" I added before leaving.

I went back over to the table where I saw that Jess had finally sat down but she was reaching for the bottle of vodka. I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it away from the bottle. Jess looked up at me with a small cute scowl on her face "I want" She stopped to hiccup "I wanted some more" She told me and hiccupped again.

"I think it's time to get you home" I said to her and helped her stand up.

"It's still early" She argued.

"It's nearly 5am" I pointed out.

"It's early in the morning" She said with a wide cheeky grin on her face.

"C'mon" I urged and she sighed before letting me help her to the door.

Connor and Abby left with us and got their own cab home. I managed to get her into a cab and back to her place without puking. I knew she was going to puke sooner rather then later but when I opened her apartment door for her she sort ran and sort of stumbled to the bathroom and started getting sick. I made her a class of water and went into the bathroom. I held her hair back for her and gave her the water when she had finished.

She decided she wanted to brush her teeth to get rid of the taste but she couldn't quite find her mouth so I ended up doing it for her. Was this really how my nights out with Jess were going to end? Me brushing her teeth for her at 5:30 in the morning?

"Becker I have a secret" She stated as I helped her to her bedroom.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"I used to have a huge crush on you" She informed me with two hiccups on the end.

"I know you did" I replied.

"Why wasn't you ever my boyfriend?" She asked as her eyes started to close.

"Because I'm an emotional retard" I answered.

Jess fell onto the bed with her feet dangling off the side. I took her shoes off for her and lifted her legs up onto the bed. I grabbed a blanket that was folded neatly on her chair and draped it over her to keep her warm "Goodnight Jessica" I whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night Becker" She mumbled without opening her eyes.

I obviously wanted to get some sleep but I didn't want to leave Jess here on her own in this state. What if she choked on her own vomit or something? I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. I got her a bucket and put it on the floor beside her bed with her glass of water on the bedside table. I turned Jess onto her side and made sure she was ok before leaving the bedroom again. I'll just sleep her for the night, Jess won't mind… will she?

I sat down on the sofa and sighed. I wrestled with my shoes for a minute before finally getting them off. I took off my belt and undone the button on my jeans before lifting my feet up so I was laying down. I closed my eyes and it took just seconds for me to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Read my other stories if you haven't already.  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
I love hearing what you all think.  
All stories will be updated once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 4  
**

 **Jess**  
URGH! Why is it that when I go out I don't know when to stop? I don't know why I do this to myself, I always feels so awful but it always seems fund and like a good idea at the time. I don't even remember coming home, how did I even get here? The last thing I remember is doing shots with Connor and Becker whilst Abby and Matt was sitting with a very drunk Emily. After that everything just goes a little blank. What time did I get home? How did I get home? I looked to the other side of my bed hoping to see Kenny there but it was empty and had not been slept in. I took note of the bowl down the side of the bed and a glass of water on the bedside table, I know I was in no fit state to do all of this. Someone has taken me home and taken care of me. Who helped me home? Whoever it is I will have to thank them for getting me home safely and apologise for whatever my behaviour was like last night.

I need some fresh cold water. I got out of bed and stood up straight for a moment whilst my body and head adjusted to the movement. I then started looking around for some pjs and an old bed t-shirt and some shorts. I was always so warm when I was hungover, I needed some cool clothes. Once I was dressed and was sure that I wasn't going to be sick I started walking towards the kitchen, I passed through the living room and nearly screamed when I saw a figure laying on the sofa. I took a step closer and realised it was Becker laying on the sofa, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Now it makes sense. It was obviously Becker that got me home safely and looked after me, I should have seen it coming honestly. Becker is always the one to look after me and make sure I don't get myself into any trouble. What did I do to deserve such an amazing person in my life?

I didn't want to wake him up so I tiptoed to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I was about to go back to my bedroom when I decided that I would get some water for Becker as well, I'll care for him like he did for me last night. I went one further and got him a couple of pain killers and put them down on the coffee table for when he woke up. I'll let him sleep in. God knows what time we got in last night, to be honest I don't even know what time it is now. I saw my bag in my bedroom, hopefully I didn't lost anything and everything I took out with me last night is in there. I don't know why I get myself in such a state where I can't look after myself and need to rely on someone to do it for me. I need to start behaving myself.

When I got back into my bedroom I put the glass of water down on the bedside table and picked up my bag. It was feeling heavy which was a good sign. I opened it and saw all my belongings. I grabbed my phone and laid down in bed and started looking through my phone. I had messages of Abby and Emily from last night and this morning, I replied to the messages and then started looking through the pictures I took last night. There were so many! There were some really nice ones of myself with Kenny but there was one picture that stood out to me, it was one of myself with Becker. It must have been when we were really drunk, I don't remember taking it. Becker was sitting on the side of the chair and I was sat on his lap sideways. I had my arm wrapped around Becker's neck and he had his arm wrapped around my waist. Well his hand was rested on the side of my leg.

Becker and I looked like more of a couple then what Kenny and I do. I used to have such a huge crush on Becker, I still do to be honest, but he never showed any interest in me. He used to deliberately push me away from him if I got too close. He would avoid spending time with me and at one point I thought he hated me and I had done something to annoy him. I decided to confront him in the end and he said things would change but they didn't. Becker and I became really distant until I got my first boyfriend, Becker was the first to jump to my defence and he was so good to me. From then we became really close again but as before, he never showed much interest in me the way that I did him.

I heard a loud bang and a curse word shouted out from the living room. I rushed in and saw Becker sitting up rubbing his head. He looked up and smiled softly at me "What happened?" I asked him.

"I turned over and head butted the side" He replied and shook his head. I went and sat down next to Becker and leaned back and rested my head on the back of the sofa. Becker joined me and we both sighed "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Bad" I stated "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as you" He answered.

"Well all I can do is apologise for my behaviour last night, whatever I did and I want to thank you for getting me home safely" I said. He started chuckling to himself "What?" I questioned confused. I don't know what was so funny about thanking him.

"I'm just remembering something that happened last night" He told me, he had stopped chuckling but he had a wide smile on his face.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry" I replied.

"It's more what you couldn't do" He told me.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I asked.

"When I got you home you had to get sick so I went to check on you and you told me that you had a nasty after taste and you needed to get rid of it. I tried giving you a glass of water but that apparently wasn't enough. You wanted to brush your teeth but you couldn't quite find your mouth… so I brushed your teeth for you" He explained.

How embarrassing! I cannot believe I got into such a state that I couldn't even brush my own teeth. I think it's about time I calm down all this drinking business. It clearly doesn't agree with me like it used to when I was 18 "Becker I am so sorry. I cannot believe I put you through that. I can never apologise enough" I told him and put my head in my hands "It's so embarrassing" I stated.

"Don't worry about it Jess" He replied and rested his hand gently on my shoulder to comfort me.

* * *

Becker has just left after I made him breakfast and apologised a million times. He told me all about my behaviour last night and I cannot believe half of things I got up to. Apparently I made out with Abby at some point in the night. I told Becker he was hot and had amazing hair. I told Connor that he was punching above his weight with Abby… sorry Connor… I am going to have to send so many apology presents. The worst part of all of this was that Kenny was there and although he was working I'm pretty sure he had witnessed pretty much everything. I can't imagine what he must think of me now after seeing how I was last night. I won't be surprised if I get a text from Kenny dumping me after everything. Apparently I wasn't too nice to him. I was just bossing him around all night and telling him to get me more drinks.

According to Becker and a text from Abby I told Kenny that he was good for a night of passion. I feel terrible because although Kenny is good in the sack he is great at other things too. He deals with me when I'm in a bad mood from work and he buys me presents just because he wants to spoil me and he does everything for me that I could possibly ask. I think I'll have to give Kenny the biggest apology of all, maybe I can invite him over Sunday night. He'll be working tonight as it's Saturday night and it gets bust. He should be able to have the night off tomorrow. They don't get many people out on Sunday nights. I can make him a romantic dinner, watch Jurassic Park… his favourite movie… and then grovel for his forgiveness.

 _Morning! I am so sorry for everything last night! Dinner at mine tomorrow night, 7pm?  
Xx_

It wasn't long before I heard my phone bleep meaning a text had come through. I didn't know who else it could be apart from Kenny. I looked at the screen on my phone and saw Kenny's name on the screen meaning I had a message from him;

 _We'll talk tomorrow night. Dinner sounds great._

No kiss on the end of the message? Just a dot at the end of the sentence. Maybe he's a lot madder then I thought he was going to be, I know some of the things I said at the time sounded harsh but I didn't mean them. I'm really going to have to work on this apology.

* * *

 **Anyone else been in a state they can't brush their own teeth? ME  
That story is sort of based on a true story... my boyfriend at the time had to brush my teeth for me, get me changed for bed AND take care of me the next day.  
Woops!**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 5  
**

 **Jess**  
Kenny was due to come over to dinner tonight and I was so nervous. I was more nervous about tonight then I was on our first date. We haven't spoken to one another since he sent the text message yesterday to agree to dinner. I've been trying to piece together my night at the club but there are still bits missing and I don't know what to do. Hopefully Kenny can shed some light on all of it but I'm worried about what Kenny might have heard or seen. I hope I didn't' do anything to upset him or piss him off. I've made a deal with myself not to go out and get in that state ever again. Not just because I am so stupid when I'm drunk but because it's also not safe for me to get in that state. If it wasn't for Becker getting me home safely then who knows what would have happened to me or if I would have made it home. I don't think Kenny would mind me not getting like that again.

Last night I called Abby for some advice and she just said to be truthful about everything and she tried filling in parts of my night but there were still some bits missing. She told me that Kenny didn't seem to happy with me but she said he didn't seem all to worried about me when Becker took me home. I know that Kenny does get a little jealous about other men spending a lot of time with me and showing me attention, there have been a few times that we've been on dates and if someone shows me attention he gets annoyed. If Kenny knows that Becker took me home last night he's going to be very angry with me and he's going to make it an issue. It's going to end up in an argument tonight. I don't think I'm mentally prepared for tonight.

When I first met Kenny I spoke a little about work and we talked about friends from work. I hadn't realised I spoke about Becker so much until Kenny mentioned it. That was the first time I realised that he can get jealous. He questioned me about my relationship with Becker and he thought there was more to it then friendship but I managed to convince him of the truth, that Becker and I were just really close friends and nothing more. Kenny was convinced that Becker and I have hooked up before or dated or something but in the end he believed me that we were just friends. Of course I used to have a crush on Becker… a small part of me still does but Kenny doesn't need to know that.

I wouldn't be with Kenny if I didn't really care about him and want to be with him. I don't love him but we haven't been together long enough for that. I think in time I might grow to love him, I believe we do have a future together but I'm just no sure what was in our future. We both work jobs with very unsociable hours and we don't get a lot of time to see each other and spend time with one another. Would it work if we were to ever move in? Get married? Have children? I want to have a family but is Kenny the correct person to have that family with. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

I had on a peach playsuit with some white sandals. I wanted to look nice for tonight and I was hoping that if I look nice and gave him a nice meal the night might go better then I thought it would. I've get everything planned and I was hoping tonight we would be able to work things out and maybe he will even get to stay the night. It's been a couple of weeks since we were last together that way. Kenny was a little pushy the other night when we were at the club. I didn't want to sneak to his 'private' room in the back and have a quickie. I'm not that sort of girl, he got annoyed and didn't really speak to me much the rest of the night. Maybe that's what's got him in a mood, maybe it's nothing to do with Becker or me being drunk.

The front door knocked and I went to open it and saw Kenny standing on the other side of the door, he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers "You look very dressed up" I commented as he kissed my cheek and walked into the apartment. I closed the door behind him and the two of us went into the kitchen where I had a cold beer waiting for him "You ok?" I questioned.

"Fine" He snapped.

"Well clearly you're not ok. Tell me what's wrong" I said to him.

"Maybe I'm a bit pissed off that my girlfriend wouldn't have sex with me but went home with another guy" He told me and he was pissed.

I sighed and leaned against the counter "Kenny I'm not the sort of girl who goes for a quickie in a club and as for Becker taking me home, he was only looking out for me. I was so drunk that I couldn't even walk or talk properly. He made sure I got home safe and looked after me" I told him "And Becker wouldn't have to do any of that if you cared enough to do it yourself" I pointed out.

Kenny had no reason to get angry at Becker. He was just making sure I got home safely and nothing would happen to me. That made Becker the good guy. From what Abby said it's not like Kenny cared if I got home safely or not.

"You think I don't care?" He questioned.

"I didn't mean it like it" I replied.

"How did you mean it?"

"You could see how drunk I was and you didn't think that maybe I should go home and sleep it off" I said "When I got home the other night I got sick and Becker had to hold my hair up for me and brush my teeth for me because I couldn't do it myself. I was that drunk! I know I was wrong for getting in that state but you can't be mad at Becker for taking care of me when you wouldn't even come and check on me. He was just making sure I was safe" I explained.

"Did he stay the night?" He questioned.

"He slept on the sofa" I answered. There was no point lying.

"So he made sure you got home safely and then he didn't leave? Do you understand why I might be slightly pissed off? Some guy takes my girlfriend home and stays the night at her apartment without me there. I'm sure you would be pissed off if the situation is reversed" He said.

"I'm sorry" I offered, I didn't know what else to say.

"There is more to you and Becker then friendship isn't there? There has to be more going on. I know you keep telling me there isn't but I just don't believe you. There is just to much between the two of you. I don't want you lying to me anymore, just tell me what it is that's going on" He pleaded with me, he looked slightly desperate.

"Oh my God! Kenny there is nothing going on between me and Becker! He is just a friend, nothing more and nothing less. He has never been anything more then a friend. I'll admit that when I first met him I had a crush on him but that all ended long before I met you. There is nothing going on between us, I wouldn't be here with you if I was in love with Becker" I explained.

"No one said anything about being in love with him" He pointed out.

"Kenny please… there is nothing going on" I said.

I grabbed his hand but he yanked it hard away, as he pulled his hand away his hand went upwards and the back of his hand hit my face, pretty hard, his hand dropped to his side as my hand when to the stinging sensation on my face. I took a couple of steps away from Kenny and looked up at him in shock "Jess-"

"Get away from me!" I shouted at him.

"It was an accident. I swear. I just didn't want you to touch me" He said to me and came towards me, he grabbed my arm and I could see the look in his eyes. I could tell he was sorry and he didn't mean it, he just wanted to take a step away from me whilst we were arguing "I am so sorry Jess, please believe me. I really did not mean to do that to you. I swear" He pleaded with me and he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug "Please believe me" He pleaded some more.

What do I do? This was just a nightmare and I was going to wake up soon enough… aren't I?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading  
Please could you all;  
Follow  
Favorite  
Review**

 **Also... do any of your guys watch or are currently watching Sons of Anarchy? I am looking for prompts for an SOA fanfiction, all prompts welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 6**

 **Jess**  
I do truly believe that Kenny was sorry. I don't think he meant to hurt me, it was just an accident but now I face a new problem. He's left a mark on my face and I know I've got to cover it up well today before I go into work. If Becker or anyone else sees it they will instantly know that something has happened and start questioning me. I'm not a good liar so I don't know how well I'd be able to cover the truth up and Becker… well he will just see right through me and he'll go crazy if he knew that Kenny had hurt me, even if it was an accident. I hope the mark left on my cheek will only last a couple of days before it goes and then Kenny and I can forget all about it and move on with our lives. If I thought for one second that he intended to hurt me or cause me pain then I would have been on the phone to Becker the second it happened. Accidents happen and that's all this was. There is no need to cause a mass panic and drama.

Kenny had stayed last night and did everything he could think of to make it up to me. He has been so good to me and treated better then he's ever treated me before and all because of a silly little accident. We just laid in bed all night and cuddled, he had even cried a little at one point. He told me he felt terrible because he grew up watching his father beat up his mother and his worst nightmare was becoming his father. Kenny told me stories about finding his mother battered black and blue or being in bed at night and hearing them screaming at each other. It made me feel so sorry for him and if I could make Connor build an anomaly to go back to that time and change things then I would. Kenny was obviously traumatised by this and now thinks I hate him and I'm going to leave him.

Everything just blown out of proportion and this all started because I got too drunk. I promised myself and Kenny last night that I would never let myself get into that sort of state ever again. He seemed happy knowing that I would never need Becker to look after me or take me home again but I think there was more to it then that. I think Kenny was scared about what would happen to me if I got like that again, I think he's scared what he might do if something was to happen like this again. We both agreed that we have to tone things down a little bit, sometimes when we're together it's just so intense because we don't get to see each other regularly like normal couples. Everything that's happened in the past few days has been crazy and we both decided to just calm down and take things slow again like when we were first dating. We want it to be fun again, not full of drama, arguments and accusations.

We spoke about everything for a few hours and he agreed to stop giving me a hard time about Becker and I promised not to go on and on about Becker knowing he doesn't like it. A lot of the problems in this relationship seem to revolve around Becker, I was thinking of speaking to him when I get into work and just maybe try to explain to him that we need to put a small bit of distance between us because I don't want to upset Kenny. I want to make things work with him. I'm obviously never going to stop being friends with Becker, he's one of my best friends in the entire world but I need to give Kenny a little more attention. I know that if it was the other way round I would probably be the same and I would hope that Kenny would do the same for me that I'm doing for him.

Relationships take work and I can't expect to find my happy ending with Kenny if I don't put in 100% effort into the relationship like Kenny is doing. He's been the one making all the moves so far. It was him who suggested me bringing my friends to the club so he could meet them. He was the one that always told me to push on with things when I wanted to quit and he's been the one at the end of the phone when I've had a really bad day at work. He listens to me go on and on about shoes and clothes but it seems that I don't listen to him enough about his job because I don't really know much about the club. I only know a couple members of staff, I don't really know Kenny's friends and I don't know what his job fully entails. I sound like such a horrible girlfriend but now all of that was about to change. I was about to become the worlds best girlfriend and Kenny is going to remember why he decided to stick with me and not dump me when things got a little difficult.

* * *

I walked into the hub and saw a lot of people milling around and getting on with their work. None of them looked my way really so no one could see the slightly red mark on my cheek. I had tried covering it with make up but it just seems to stand out. It's not all that light in here so hopefully no one will notice it and I can get through the day without anyone asking what happened. I don't like lying to people and I pointed out before, I'm terrible at it.

"Morning Jessica. Have you fully recovered now?" I recognised Becker's voice ask from behind me, I could tell he was smirking.

I turned around and smiled at him "I am thank you very much" I replied.

He looked at me with squinted eyes and I knew I was busted. He had noticed it. Who was I to think that he wouldn't notice it? "What happened?" He asked as he took a step towards me and put a large hand to my cheek.

"Nothing" I answered but even I didn't believe that.

"You're a-"

"Terrible liar, I know"

"Let's go and have a little chat Jessica" He stated and put his hand on my shoulder and started directing me to Lester's office. Lester wasn't due in until after lunchtime as he had a very important meeting with the minister this morning. I stood by the desk and Becker stood with his arms cross by the now closed door "What happened?" He asked again.

"It was an accident" I stated.

"What was?"

I sighed and looked down at the floor, there was no way I was getting out of here without telling him the truth "Kenny came over last night and we got into an argument. I grabbed his arm and he shrugged away from me, as he did he accidentally hit me in the face" I said "Now before you start shouting and shooting people, it was a total accident, I swear. If I thought that he did it on purpose I would have called you I promise" I explained to him.

"He hurt you?" He questioned like he hadn't heard a thing I said.

"Yes he did but it was an accident" I replied.

"I'm going to kill him" He stated and turned to leave.

I rushed over and grabbed Becker's bicep but soon let go when I felt an electric shock go through me "Becker please don't" I pleaded with him, he turned around to face me "I am begging you not to do anything. I really was an accident" I said.

"Why were you arguing?" He questioned.

"We were arguing about you" I stated.

"Why me?" He asked.

"He was angry that you had taken me home and stayed the night" I answered.

"So what if I stayed the night? I didn't think you would mind" He told me.

"I didn't mind in the slightest. You know I don't mind if you're at my place but I get why he was annoyed. Some other guy took his girlfriend home and stayed in her apartment. I would be pretty annoyed if Kenny did that to me" I explained.

"But I'm not just some guy am I?"

"No you're not just some guy. You're one of the most important people in my life and I know that we are just friends but you have to see this from Kenny's perspective. You took me home and stayed all night, he is going to think things happened like every other man would" I told him.

"It doesn't give him the right to hit you" He pointed out.

"And he knows that. He didn't do it on purpose, it truly was an accident. If it was anything more then I would call you straight away. You know I would" I said.

"I believe you" He replied.

I wrapped my arms around Becker's neck and he hugged me back. I felt his hand touch my lower back and again I felt the same shock go through my body but I think Becker also felt it this time, he shuddered slightly but neither one of us pulled away from the embrace. I always felt safe in Becker's arms… well just in his presence actually. I know nothing can hurt me if he's looking after me.

"You promise me if he does anything to hurt you then you call me straight away" He told me.

"I swear" I promised and we finally released each other.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
PLEASE review, favorite and follow.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 7**

 **Jess**  
The past week has been a complete nightmare. Becker is worried about me because of what happened with Kenny and Kenny isn't really speaking with me since he found out I told Becker about the accident. He thinks I told Becker to get him into trouble and I have tried to reason with him that wasn't the case but Kenny didn't believe me. I have been thinking more and more about my relationship with Becker and I have decided that I'm going to have a word with Becker and tell him to back off Kenny a little bit and hopefully that will calm Kenny down and make things better. I can't cut Becker out of my life because he is too important to me and he's been there for me when no one else has. Kenny knows that but if he thinks Becker isn't going to be as involved in the relationship as he has been then it might make him feel a bit better.

Since the accident last week Kenny hasn't been round but we've been arguing on the phone every night. The biggest argument we had was two nights ago, he said he was at home and sitting in front of the TV, an hour later a friend sent me a screenshot off some girls Facebook saying that she was out with Kenny and there was even a picture of the two of them sitting together with a couple glasses of champagne. As soon as I saw the picture I called Kenny straight away but he didn't answer. I kept ringing him over and over again, eventually he answered and we argued about him lying. He said he lied because he didn't want me to be upset or think that something was going on. Well that is what I think now. He promised me that the girl and him were just friends but I'm not too sure.

He then turned on me and said it was all my fault because of how close Becker and I were. Kenny then brought the accusations up again about Becker and I having some sort of secret fling in the past. He won't let it drop, no matter what I say it's not good enough. That's why I'm going to speak to Becker about taking a step back from our relationship. This is going to be my last attempt at making it work, if this doesn't work then I'm going to call it quits on the relationship. I just need to try this one last thing and then I will have closure either way, if things work then great but if they don't then I know that I tried everything I could to make it work. I won't have any regrets and I won't have to question what if?

I opened the front door and put my bag down on the table next to the door as I do every night and went straight into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I have had such a stressful day at work. We had 3 anomaly shouts today and 2 incursions. Thankfully no one was seriously injured and everyone made it home. I was supposed to leave work at 6pm… I didn't leave until 10:45pm. It's just gone 11pm now which is normally too late for dinner but I am starving! I haven't had anything proper to eat since 2pm which was my late lunch. On the other hand I cannot be bothered to cook anything, maybe I could just put on some toast or something.

Just as I was about to get the bread out of the bread bin my phone started ringing loudly in my bag. Please say there is not another anomaly. I grabbed my phone at my bag and saw Kenny's name flashing up. I sighed and debated on answering it but it would just cause an argument if I didn't.

"Hi Kenny" I said as I answered.

"I've been trying to call you" He stated in a voice that meant he was in a bad mood.

"I've been busy at work. I've only just got in" I replied.

"Sure you wasn't sneaking around with Becker?" He questioned.

"Kenny I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm tired and have had a really tough day at work. If you really believe that I was sneaking around with Becker then you think that. I know the truth" I told him angrily and hung up the phone.

After the day I've had I'm really not in the mood to have this argument with him. If he really believes that much that me and Becker are having some sort of affair then let him think it. I really can't be dealing with this today. Maybe there is nothing I can do about Kenny and his insecurities. There is just not changing some people and what they think. For tonight I don't care, I'm not going to worry about it. I'm going to have something to eat, have a quick shower and fall into bed and then do this all again tomorrow.

I sat on the sofa with my toast and went to take a bite and someone started banging on the door. Who could that be at this hour? I put my plate down and went to the door. I had a quick look through the peephole and saw Kenny standing on the other side. I stood there for a second and then Kenny started banging on the door again "Jess open the damn door!" Kenny shouted.

I flew the door open and before I could even say anything, Kenny stormed into my apartment and I closed the door behind him. I following him and realised he was looking around "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making sure no one else is here" He stated as he opened my bedroom door.

I grabbed Kenny's arm and pulled him away from my bedroom "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I shouted at him "This is my home! How dare you just waltz in here and start looking around. Do you really think that I would've opened the door? You are insane and you're driving my crazy! Just stop all of this craziness. If you believe I'm sleeping with Becker or anyone else behind your back then leave me. Don't be with me if you think I am like that!" I shouted at him and started walking into the living room.

Kenny followed me and he looked pissed, I could see his arms shaking with anger "You're a stupid little slut Jess! I know you and Becker are sleeping together! Stop trying to deny it and cover it up. I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" He screamed at me and grabbed my arms, he started shaking me as if that would make me listen to him and agree with him.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him and tried pulling away but his grip on me was too strong "Please Kenny let go of me" I pleaded and started crying out of fear and anger.

"Just admit it to me" He demanded and he started gritting his teeth in anger.

"I haven't!" I screamed.

Kenny threw me backwards and I hit the wall. Kenny stormed over to me and put his hands either side of me, blocking me from moving "I know you have" He said and put his face close to mine. I could smell alcohol on his breath and everything made sense to me, he was drunk. He never would have been doing this if he didn't have a drink. I know Kenny and this isn't him.

When he accidentally hit me last week he couldn't believe what he had done. He was so apologetic and I knew he meant it. He's just a little bit out of control because he's had a drink. When he sobers up he's going to be so apologetic and I know he doesn't mean this.

"Kenny you're drunk. Please calm down and we can talk when you're sober" I told him calmly.

"Shut up!" He shouted and his hand slapped the wall next to me head which made me jump "I know you've been playing around" He said calmer and more quiet then he's been so far "There's only one way to prove it" He stated and took a couple of steps away from me "I need to check you" He said.

"Check me?" I questioned.

"Strip off and let me see you. I'll know if someone else has been touching you the way I do" He told me.

"Kenny-"

"Do it!" He shouted.

I stood there frozen for a couple of minutes and was trying to figure a way out of this but there doesn't seem to be a way out. Not while he's like this. There was no point in pleading with him. I'll just prove it to him this one time, I know I haven't done anything wrong and after he's 'checked' me he'll see himself that I haven't done anything. That will hopefully and finally put an end to all of this.

I started taking my clothes off and dropped them to the floor. Kenny started picking them up and looking over my skin, looking for any marks that someone else could have left on me. I got to my skirt and tugged it down and stood there with just my bra and panties on. I felt so humiliated, I've never felt like this before in my life. I hate it.

"Take your bra and panties off" He ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to check them" He stated.

"This is ridiculous. You can see that there are no marks on me. There is nothing going on with me and Becker or anyone else for that matter. I've done what you've asked and now you're just clutching at straws" I said.

"Just do it" He said and there was no room for arguing.

I took them off and Kenny 'checked' them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
Please follow, favourite and review  
**

 **Check out my new Instagram page  
I'm going to be putting updates and other interesting things on there.  
Instagram: Writer347**


	8. Chapter 8

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 8**

 **Jess**  
"Take your bra and panties off" He ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to check them" He stated.

"This is ridiculous. You can see that there are no marks on me. There is nothing going on with me and Becker or anyone else for that matter. I've done what you've asked and now you're just clutching at straws" I said.

"Just do it" He said and there was no room for arguing.

I took them off and Kenny 'checked' them.

He looked over at me and took a step closer towards me, I turned my face away from him, I couldn't look him in the face after what he just forced me to do. Kenny brought his hand to my cheek and made me turn my face to look at him "If you wasn't so secretive about Becker then we wouldn't be doing this right now" He said.

I moved backwards until my back hit the wall "I've not done anything wrong" I stated as fresh tears rolled down my face.

Kenny's face turned back to anger. He brought his hand up to my throat and started squeezing. I struggled to breath and brought my hand to his hand around my throat and tried prying his hand away but it wasn't working. I tried moving just a little but to try and get away from him but there was nothing I could do to get away.

Someone started banging on the door "It's the police! Open up!" A female voice shouted on the other side.

Kenny finally let go and went to answer the door. I fell to the floor crying and coughing. As soon as the door opened, the female police officer saw me and rushed over to me and put her jacket around me. I looked up and saw a male police officer speaking to Kenny by the kitchen "I'm officer Harman. Let's get you dressed" She said kindly to me and helped me to my feet and we went to my bedroom. She stood by the door as I got some clothes on.

"I'm sorry" I told her.

"Don't be silly" She replied "Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked me.

"He accused me of cheating. He has done for a long time and tonight he just lost it" I told her and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can see marks on your arms and neck, did he do that?" She asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes"

"Ok. Just wait here a minute" She told me and left the bedroom, closing the door over.

She was only gone for a few moments before I heard Kenny screaming and shouting "Jess! You know what you did! This isn't the last time you're going to hear of this! You know what you did!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs and then I could no longer hear him.

The door opened and Officer Harman came into the room and smiled softly at me "We've arrested Kenny for domestic violence assault" She told me "We do need you to come and give a statement at the police station. I need to go with Kenny to the police station and get him all booked in but I don't want to just leave you here. Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?" She questioned.

"Erm… yeah could you call my friend Becker? His number is in my phone" I told her.

* * *

"Jess!" I heard Becker's voice call out into my apartment. I rushed to the front door and saw Becker standing in the doorway. I started crying all over again and rushed over to Becker. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest "That police officer told me to come here quickly… what happened?" He asked me.

"Kenny" I replied, I couldn't really speak after everything that had happened.

Becker pulled away from the embrace and looked over me, he saw the marks over my arms and then he saw the quite obvious hand marks over my neck. He looked angry and like he wanted to go find Kenny and kill him "Did you call the police?" He asked.

"No. One of the neighbours did" I told him through my sobs "I need to go give a statement to the police at the station. Can you take me there?" I asked him.

"Of course I can" He replied.

The two of us got down to the station and asked for Officer Harman at the front office, she appeared a few minutes later with the other officer who was at my apartment, Officer Jackson, and showed us through to an interview room. She had statement paperwork in her hand and she got my a drink of water before asking me for my version of events and then they can interview Kenny. She also wanted to take photographs of my injuries for when it goes to court.

"So tell me in your own words Jess what happened tonight" Officer Harman said.

"I got in from work just after 11pm and a couple minutes after getting in Kenny called me and accused me of cheating with Becker, we're best friends and he's so good to me. Since we've been dating Kenny has always accused me and Becker of having an affair or keeping a secret relationship from him" I explained "I told him to think what he wants and hung up the phone. He showed up about 10 minutes later and started shouting and screaming at me. Accusing me of cheating and he looked around my apartment to see if I had anyone there hiding" I said and I could feel myself welling up.

"It's ok" Becker said to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Take your time" Officer Jackson said.

I took a sip of water before continuing "We started arguing some more and I told him that there is nothing going on with me and Becker and there never has been but he didn't believe me. He called my a slut and told me to stop covering up my affair with Becker and he grabbed my arms. He threw me back against the wall and then he told me that he wanted me to strip off so he could check me, to make sure that no other man had been there" I explained.

"He did what?!" Becker exclaimed.

"Mr Becker-"

" _Captain_ Becker" Becker corrected.

"Captain Becker, please can we just get the statement from Jess and then we can discuss things after" Officer Harman told him.

"It's ok Becker" I said to him.

"Continue Jess" Officer Harmon said.

"I took my clothes off like he asked but left my underwear on. He looked over my body for any sign someone else had touched me but of course he found nothing. He then asked me to remove my underwear so he could check them as well. I was scared so I did what he asked and he looked at them and then me again. He told me that if I wasn't so secretive about Becker then this wouldn't be happening. I tried to get away from him but I could only get as far as the wall in my living room. He brought his hand to my throat and started strangling me. It wasn't long after that you guys showed up" I explained.

"Ok, so all of this happened because he thinks you are having an affair with Captain Becker?" Officer Jackson asked.

"Yes"

"And are you?" He asked.

"No. We've never been together that way. He is just a friend… my best friend… that's all it is" I told him.

"You say that he checked you, has he done this before?" Officer Harmon asked.

"No, never" I answered.

"Has he ever hit you before?" She asked.

I looked at Becker and he nodded once at me, I turned back to the officers and sighed "Yes. Last week we were arguing about the same thing. I grabbed his arm and he shrugged away from me and accidentally hit me in the face" I told them "I believe that what happened last week was an accident but what happened tonight… he purposely did that to hurt me" I said.

"OK. That's all we need for now. Kenny has been drinking tonight and he's really volatile so we're going to let him cool off in the cells for the night and interview him in the morning. We'll ask him what happened and we'll tell him what you've said in your statement and show him the photographs of your injuries. Hopefully the CPS will want to charge him and keep him on remand until court" Officer Harmon told me.

"Believe me, for his own safety you better hope he's kept on remand" Becker said to the officers.

"Becker please" I pleaded with him "There's been too much violence already" I said.

"What we'll do now is take some pictures of your injuries" Officer Jackson said and got a camera out of his pocket.

After everything was done I was allowed to go home. Becker said he would drive me home and stay with me for the night. He had already called Lester when we left the police station to let him know we wouldn't be in tomorrow because of all of this. There was things that I needed to sort out and he was going to help me. Lester was pissed off when he heard what had happened and told us to leave things to him on the legal side.

When Becker and I got to my house it looked like nothing had happened. The clothes that Kenny forced me to take off had been taken by the police as evidence and my plate of toast was still sitting on the table where I had left it when Kenny knocked on the door. Nothing looks different, it's hard to tell that anything happened here tonight. Of course I know that something did happen and Kenny will probably be going to prison. He will pay one way or the other for what he did to me tonight, if the police don't do it then I'm sure Becker will.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Please leave a review when you've read the chapter.**

 **I really want to know what you guys are thinking of the story and chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 9 **

**Becker**  
When I told those police officers that it would be better for Kenny to be on remand for his own safety, I wasn't kidding. If I see him again I will kill him for what he did to Jess. Who does that guy think he is? How dare he make her strip her clothes off so he could check her… he is insane and he needs to be locked up for the rest of his life and if he ever does get out then he needs to stay away from Jess and any other unsuspecting woman. If I find out he's gone near her again then I will do more then shot him with an EMD. I just can't believe that all of this happened to her, she did nothing wrong and she doesn't deserve any of this. I am so angry and pissed off but I know that I need to keep calm for Jess' sake, she doesn't need me being angry and loud right now. Especially not after what she's been through, she needs me to be here for her and comfort her if and when she needs it.

I looked over at Jess and saw her curled up on the sofa just staring off into space. I have just given her some painkillers and some water. When she was pushed into the wall she hit her head a little bit and she said she's got a bit of a headache. I told her I would stay here tonight with her and keep an eye on everything. I made sure all of the windows and doors were locked, just to make her feel a bit better and it seemed to work. She calmed down knowing no one could get in.

I took a seat next to Jess on the sofa, she didn't turn to look at me or say anything. She just shifted over to me and placed her head on my chest and curled as much as she could into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned my head against hers "You ok?" I asked her.

"No" She answered, honestly.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Just you being here is enough" She replied.

"You know I am always here" I told her.

"I know" She answered.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You need your rest after all of this" I informed her.

She stood up from the sofa and took a couple of steps before stopping and turning back to me "I know this sounds silly but can you come and take a look in my room? I just want to know for sure that I'm ok in there" She said and looked down a little embarrassed.

"You don't sound silly" I told her.

I got up from my seat and followed her into her bedroom where I checked around to make sure no one was in there and I double checker her windows were locked. She smiled gratefully at me and climbed into bed fully clothed "Can you stay in here?" She asked.

"If you want me to" I replied.

"I will just feel better knowing that you're in here with me" She said.

"You don't need to explain yourself"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me tonight" She said. I took a seat in the chair beside Jess' window and she looked at me with a weird look "I have got a double bed Becker, you can get in here, it will be more comfortable then that chair. Trust me I know, I've slept in that chair a couple of times when I've had a bit to drink" She told me and I smiled at her "I don't bite" She added.

I kicked my shoes off and got in the bed beside her, as soon as I got into the bed she curled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I have to admit this is the most comfortable I have been in a long time.

* * *

I woke up and instantly realised I wasn't in my own bed. There was a weight on my chest, I looked down and saw auburn hair and Jess' sweet sleeping face. She looked peaceful and like she didn't have a care in the world. Everything that happened yesterday come rushing back to me. I remember first the phone call that came in from Officer Harmon to say that there had been a serious incident at Jess' apartment and I was to get there quickly. I then remembered being in the police station with Jess whilst she gave her statement and I listened to what he had done to her. He had forced her to strip naked so he could check her, he strangled her and accused her of being a cheat. I was so angry at Kenny still, a part of me wanted to go to Kenny's cell and beat him to death with my bare hands.

Being in the position I am I could easily get him into my custody and hurt him. No one would know as we could drag out a court appearance and paperwork could go missing and we could easily make up a car accident or something. We would be able to get away with it but I know that it wouldn't be the correct justice for Jess, no matter how much better it will make me feel. Jess is too good for her own good and she will want Kenny to go through the correct channels and do this by the book. On the other hand I want her to know that I can deal with him personally for her if she would prefer or things don't go how we want in court. I have to admit that a small part of me wants Kenny to get found not guilty so I can trace him down and sort him out once and for all.

With everything happening so fast yesterday I didn't really get the chance to speak to anyone apart from Lester and that was only to give him a brief outline of what happened and to say Jess and I wouldn't be in work today. Lester was going to fix the legal side of things, he will probably get something fixed so that Kenny goes down for a long time for this. We can't give him a life sentence as his crime doesn't provide that option and we can't give him the death penalty as we don't have it in England anymore. Hopefully Lester can get Kenny the maximum sentence for what he did and then make his life very unhappy inside, get all privileges taken away, put him in segregation for a little while and only give Kenny the worst food available.

As soon as I can get out of bed I will call Matt and let him know what's happened and then he can tell the others. I don't want them to know because I want to respect Jess' privacy but I also want them to be in the loop with everything, I want Jess to know that she had lots of people who care about her. People who really do love her and can help her with whatever she wants. I know that some people don't like getting what they call charity off others but I think Jess really needs her friends right now.

If I was Kenny I would be terrified of Abby coming after him, she's Jess' best friend and she will beat his ass into the ground. I know Matt will plan some secret covert mission in his mind to seriously harm Kenny. Connor might just create an anomaly and send Kenny somewhere dangerous and leave him stuck there and Emily… well it's always the quiet ones that are the most dangerous. She still doesn't really know much about this century's weapons but I'm sure she knows how to torture someone or how to easily poison someone. I wouldn't put it past her to be a killer.

Jess made a whimpering sound and started shifting around a little. She was having a bad dream by the looks of it. I wrapped my arm tighter around her and tried to reassure her that she was ok but then a tear fell from her eye and down her face. She shot up in bed and started gasping for air.

"Jess" I said worriedly.

She turned to look at me and was breathing heavily "I had a nightmare about him strangling me" She said.

"It's ok. He's not going to hurt you again Jess. I'm not going to let him, I promise you" I told her. She smiled warmly at me and leaned back so we were in the position we were in before, Jess curled up into me with her head rested on my chest and my arm wrapped comfortingly around her "As long as I'm around Jess, no one is going to hurt you like that again" I said.

"I know you'll look after me but you can't be there 24/7" She stated.

"Watch me" I replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Thank you for reading!**

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 10  
**

 **Jess  
** Becker has been amazing to me since Kenny's attack. He called everyone and took care of everything for me. He's been overseeing Kenny and what's going on with him, Kenny has been formally charged with domestic battery and has been kept on remand until his court date which is yet to still be made. There is also a non-contact order out meaning that Kenny cannot contact me directly or indirectly. If the court case fails and he doesn't get jailed he will still have the injunction that means he cannot come to my apartment and he has to stay at least 200 feet away from me at all times. All the basis seem to be covered by I am terrified that he won't get the jail time he deserves for what he did to me. Of course with Lester arranging lawyers and so on there is not much chance of him getting off but you never know what might happen.

I'm still in utter shock that all of this happened. I just can't believe that Kenny went that far and did that to me, I have never done anything wrong to him in my life. I've tried being the best girlfriend I can to him. I've never lied to him about anything and I've definitely never gone behind his back and gone off with anyone. I'm not a cheater, I never have been and I never will be. I know I should've left a long time ago when it was obvious Kenny had this cheating thing going around in his head. It's my own fault for not leaving when I had the chance and now all of this has escalated into something crazy.

Calling Becker probably wasn't the best idea because I know it will probably get back to Kenny and that will just add fuel to the fire. I should've called Abby or someone but Becker is the one I see as my protector. He is the one that has always looked after me and been there for me in tough times when I needed someone, he is the one that is always there by my side cuddling me and telling me things are ok. I just wanted someone to comfort me after everything that happened and Becker was the best person for that. I know that's a lot of pressure to put on Becker and I probably shouldn't expect so much from him, he probably wants to move on with his life and find a girlfriend and live happily ever after.

Since the attack Becker has been here but I sent him home this morning because there is something I need to do and it's something I don't think Becker should be here for. I am going to get rid of all of Kenny's things and mourn the relationship, I'm probably going to drink a lot of wine and do a lot of crying. That is not something I want Becker to see, he's seen me crying enough already. Abby called and offered to come and help me but this is something that I need to do on my own. I need to collect all of Kenny's things together and reminisce about the good times as well as bad. It wasn't always bad with Kenny, there were times when it was perfect and I couldn't ask for a better man but then things just went downhill.

Today was going to be hard. You would think that I would be used to all of this by now from all of the break-ups I've been through. This isn't the first time I've packed away a boyfriends belongings but it still doesn't get easier and with everything that's happened with Kenny… it just makes it all seem a little but more suckish.

I grabbed my large bottle of wine and a glass before making my way into my bedroom. I stood there for a moment and looked around, there were pictures of the two of us, some of his things were folded on a chair that he had left here. There was a black bag sitting on the bed waiting for everything to be put in. I opened the bottle and poured myself a glass of wine and went to work on his things. I grabbed all of the pictures of us from the bedside table and my vanity. The first one I picked up was of us on our first date and that started the water works. The tears fell down my face as I took the picture out of it's frame. When that picture was taken I never thought it would come to all of this, I thought that I had finally found a good man to take care of me and be there for me but instead all I found was a monster.

I took a big gulp of my drink and went to work on the other photos of us together. I managed to get them all done with only three glasses of wine. Each picture felt like I was being stabbed in the heart and I cried more and more. Why did I have to meet this man? Why did he do what he did to me? Why did he think that it was ok to make me strip naked and choke me?

 **Becker  
** I'm worried about Jess. She sent me home this morning because she said that she wanted to clear out Kenny's belongings from her apartment. I don't blame her for wanting to get rid of his things but I don't think that she should have done this on her own, I wanted to be there for her and make her feel better but she insisted. She is so stubborn sometimes. She keeps telling me she is ok but I know she's lying. We all know that she is not dealing well with this but I get why she wants to do this alone, I just wish she would let me or someone help her and be there for her.

I've been speaking to Lester about Kenny and the court appearance. I don't really want Jess there to face him but they need her statement to put him away, they need her there for her testimony. If Jess isn't there then the whole thing could collapse and Kenny can get found not guilty and released from prison. If that happened then I don't know how she would be able to cope, she would be terrified of him coming back. She doesn't ever have to worry about all of that because I'm here and I will always take care of her and be there for her, whenever she needs me. Day or night I will be there for her and I really hope she knows it.

Maybe I should go over there and make sure that she's ok. I am really worried about her. She doesn't take things like this too well and I don't want her to be upset and all alone, I want her to know that I'm there for her and I can help her with whatever she needs.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Jess' apartment and I heard some sobbing and then the door opened, Jess stood on the other side with red and puffy eyes. I held up the bag full of Chinese food and she allowed me to come in. The two of us went into the kitchen and dished up the food then I followed Jess into her bedroom. She had a black bag full of photos and clothes belonging to Kenny. We sat down on the floor and I noticed a nearly finished bottle of wine.

"I won't ask how you are" I said.

"Thanks" She replied and sniffled.

"Look I know things suck now but they will get better. I promise you that things will get better and you will find your prince charming and get your happy ever after" I told him.

"I don't think I will"

"Why?" I questioned.

"There is just something wrong with me. I attract the wrong men and get myself into these situations and they always end up in heartbreak. I just don't know how much more I can take" She told me.

"You got to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince" I stated.

"There's one frog I haven't kissed yet" She muttered as she put her half empty plate down beside her.

"Got someone in mind?" I asked.

She stood from her seat and stood in front of me and held her hand out, I grabbed her hand and put the plate down and stood up. I towered over her and she smiled up at me, her hands went to my cheeks and she started leaning her head towards me. Was this really happening? I put my hands lightly on her waist and I brought my head lower and finally our lips met.

We pulled away from the kiss eventually and we smiled widely at one another "Well I never expected that" I stated.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Becker?" She asked me.

"Of course I'm sure" I replied.

"I think if we're going to do this then we need to take things slow. I don't think I'm ready to rush into anything with anyone right now, as much as I care about you. I still need to get over everything that happened with Kenny and deal with the upcoming court case. I just need you to be patient with me" Jess explained to me and she looked worried that I was going to reject her or something because she wanted to take things slow.

"We'll take it as slow as you want, I don't mind waiting as long as you need. I understand that what happened with Kenny is a lot and it's going to take a lot to get over but if you need any help with anything, I'm here for you like I always have been and always will be" I told her.

"Thank you. You're the best man in the world"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter.**  
 **Please please review!**

* * *

 **I NEED HELP!**

 **Basically** **…** **I am writing a new story to post VERY soon but I am really struggling to come up with a title for it. The story is a High School Musical story but I think it** **'** **s a bit different to others out there which is why I am very excited for it!**

 **Anyway, the basic plot is that Gabriella** **'** **s dad is a big time villain who deals in everything illegal and Troy works for him as security but then of course the two fall in love and have to try and hide it from her dad because he** **'** **ll kill Troy (the usual) and because of the other dangers that will follow.**

 **Please if anyone has any ideas then please share them with me! I am more then happy to credit you in the story for the title idea** **…** **I have been trying to think of a good title for a food few weeks and I still haven** **'** **t come up with anything that sticks out just yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 11**

 **Jess**  
Tonight was an exciting night for me. Becker and I are going on our first official date and I am beyond excited. I've dreamt about this day since the day I met Becker and now it was finally happening. It was going to be a simple first date, we were going to have dinner at a restaurant by The Thames and then talk a stroll before going home. It was my idea of a perfect date to be honest and what I liked most about it, Becker was the one who planned everything and surprised me with it earlier on today. I had told him I didn't like surprises as I wasn't sure what to wear and I kept going on and on so he eventually told me what he had planned. We've decided to keep it between us for now, we didn't want everyone to get excited about us getting together in case things went pear shaped. Of course everything was going well so far but you never know, Becker might one day realise I wasn't the girl he thought I was and I wasn't the right one for him.

I know I just need to stop worrying about all of this and just enjoy the night ahead. I just need to take things as they come and not over think everything, it just stresses me out when I do that. I sipped the glass of wine I had on my bedside table, this is going to help with the nerves. I don't know why I'm nervous, it's just Becker. I know him and I know we're going to have a great time and he's going to be a complete gentleman because he always is. I have no idea why I'm stressing out. I just need to stop it.

I looked up the restaurant online and it looked pretty nice so I had to dress nice too. I decided on a white cami top with a purple skirt and light grey 6 inch heels. I put my hair up in perfect doughnut bun and decided on light and natural make up. Thankfully I have no breakouts at the moment so I just put on some blush, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I put everything I would need in my purple bag and downed the glass of wine I had and just in time as well. As I walked into the kitchen to put the glass in the basin the front door knocked and I knew it would be Becker. I checked myself in the mirror next to the door to make sure I looked ok and then opened the door.

Becker was stood there in a white button down shirt with some tailored trousers on and dress shoes. We smiled at each other and I welcomed him in whilst I went and got my bag that I left in the bedroom, before I managed to get the bedroom Becker grabbed me and kissed me. I giggled like a little school girl and returned the kiss before going off to the bedroom.

Once I had my bag I went back out to meet him "You look beautiful by the way" He said and put his arm out to me.

I took his arm and the two of us left my apartment and we went down to his car. Becker was a true gentleman and held the door open for me, let me get in the car and closed it behind me. He rushed round to the drivers seat and got in the car too and then we started driving. The car journey was silent apart from the radio going on softly in the background, it was obvious we were both nervous to be on this date. I looked over at Becker who was smiling as he drove.

When we got to the restaurant Becker held all the doors open for me again and he held the chair out for me before taking a seat himself opposite me "Can I get you some drinks?" The waiter asked.

"A white wine spritzer and a large coke please" Becker ordered, the waiter wrote down the drink orders and left to get them "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you" He said.

"Of course not. I just feel bad drinking whilst you're driving" I replied.

"I'm used to being the one who can't drink. Besides I'm on call tomorrow morning so I can't drinks. I have to be ready to leap into action" He told me.

"My very own action man" I commented with a cheeky smile.

The waiter came back with our drinks and ordered our food, I ordered a chicken salad and Becker ordered lasagne. When I saw the prices on the menu I was glad I brought some money with me, I couldn't expect Becker to pay for all of this. It was too much, especially for a first date. I know Becker isn't going to like me paying for some of the bill because he's too much of a gentleman to allow a lady to pay but it was only fair I did some of the bill.

"I can't believe we're finally out on a date together" He commented.

"I know it's crazy. After all this time getting to know each other and after everything we've been through, we finally made it to a dinner date" I said to him.

"Well I'm glad we're here" He told me and he grabbed my hand from across the table and squeezed it gently.

"Me too" I replied.

"Are you sure you'll be ok going for a walk after dinner in them heels?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise" I said "If not then you can give me a piggy back" I joked with a laugh.

* * *

When we finished our beautiful dinner we had a couple more drinks before deciding to pay and go for that walk before it got too late. When time came for the bill to be paid Becker refused to take any money from me like I knew he would. He paid on his card and I tried slipping some money into his pocket both trouser pocket and jacket pocket but he managed to catch me. He seemed offended I wouldn't let him pay so we can to an agreement. He pay for dinner tonight and on our next date, I'll pay and I made him promise to stick to that. I don't know when our next date was or what it would be doing but I was paying for it and that was final. I can't have him paying for everything.

I'm glad Becker brought a jacket with him because halfway through our walk I started to get cold. Becker gave me his jacket and we held hands as we walked down the side of The Thames. We took a couple of pictures together as it was our first real date and we wanted to have some memories of it. I got a really good selfie of me and Becker with the London Eye lights in the background and the sky was a pinky orange colour. It was a very beautiful evening and the perfect ending to our date.

"So… I've been thinking about our next date" He started.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned.

"How about a movie or bowling or something" He suggested.

"Sounds great" I replied.

"Next Friday?" He asked.

"Sorry, I can't do next Friday. I have a meeting with my lawyer to deal with Kenny stuff. My meeting isn't until 4pm and I don't know how long I'll be in there" I told him.

"Right. I forgot about him" He commented and sighed.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's ok, we can do it another day"

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to avoid bringing Kenny up" I told him.

"Don't worry about it" He replied and tried to shrug it off but I think he was a little bothered by it. He just didn't want to say anything to me in case he upset me or something.

"I know it's been difficult with everything going on with Kenny but hopefully everything will be done with soon. We have the court case and he's more then likely going to be convicted for what he did to me. Once that's done with we won't have to mention him again and we'll never have to hear from him again" I explained.

"I'll be glad when he's locked up and convicted" He said.

I stopped walking and Becker followed suit. I could see he was no longer as happy as he was when we first started our date and I know it's because Kenny was brought up. I don't blame him, no guy wants to hear his date speak about her ex boyfriend, no matter what's being said. I know Becker just hates him too and never wants to mention him for any reason. I know if Kenny ever went near Becker again, he'd be lucky if he didn't leave in a body bag.

"Everything will be sorted soon, I promise" I told him.

"I know" He replied.

He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up and our lips met in a sweet kiss, that seemed to take both our minds off Kenny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 12**

 **Jess**  
I had to meet with my lawyer today to speak about what's happening with Kenny. My lawyer will go over my statement that I made to the police and what evidence they have against Kenny so far and what can happen in court. Things have been sounding hopeful at the moment but things may have changed since I last spoke to her. My lawyer, Catherine Tisley, has been great through all of this. She's been really supportive and one of the main things I liked about her is that she doesn't sugar coat things. She tells me like it is. If there is a problem she's quite open about it and she never gets my hopes up on anything. I really hope things have been going well and nothing has changed, if they have then it could effect the result of the court case. I'm also hopefully going to be getting a court date today.

I knocked on Catherine's office door and heard her tell me to come in. I went inside and she stood up to shake my head "Hi Jess. How are things?" She asked me as we took a seat at the desk.

"Things are good" I replied with a smile.

"Great" She replied with a smile and got my file out "So, good news is that we have a court date set up. It's in two weeks Friday at 10am. The charge is domestic battery with intent. That is a very serious charge and a judge will look at all the evidence available. Not many judges like that charge and they normally come down hard with that. We've got a lot of evidence in terms of the photos of your injuries and your statement, he's pleading not guilty at the moment" She told me "I've listened to his interview tape… it's scary to be honest with you" She added.

"Can I listen to it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it" She answered.

"I need to hear him try and defend what he did" I said.

"Ok. I can give you a copy of it but please remember that I've recommended you not listen to it" She pointed out.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Now one of the Kenny's arguments is that you were having an affair with Captain Becker, a work colleague I believe, what is your current relationship status with him?" She asked me.

"We've been on a date and we're seeing how things go but none of that happened before things happened with Kenny" I admitted.

"This changes things" She replied "You were adamant that there is nothing going on between you and the Captain, now you're going on dates and working out a relationship. This is going to validate him and make it seem like he's been telling the truth… even if he wasn't at the time… the jury will take that into consideration" She explained "I don't want to upset you but they could make you out to be a girl about a town, someone who plays men off each other for her own satisfaction" She added.

"It wasn't like that" I told her sternly.

"That's not how they will see it. If the jury believe him and take his side then he can be found not guilty and get off. If he gets off he'll be able to do this to someone else which we don't want so I'm going to suggest something. It's not a decision you need to make now but it's something to think about" She started "You and the Captain stop this… thing… going on until after the court case" She suggested.

"Break up with Becker until Kenny is convicted?" I questioned.

"It will make you look better, it will make you more credible and Kenny less credible" She said.

"I don't know if I can do that to him. He's been there for me through this whole thing. When Kenny attacked me Becker was there for me and went to the police station with me and did everything he could to make me feel safe. Just dropping him to make myself look better in court doesn't sit right with me" I told her.

"It's up to you but it's a suggestion" She replied.

* * *

When I finished my appointment with Catherine I went straight home and decided I needed a bottle of wine after everything that happened. I never thought that going on a date with Becker would cause so much drama in the case. I can't just drop him to make myself look better, what sort of person would that make me? Becker deserves more then that after everything he's done for me. I want to be with Becker too and I really care about him, if I'm honest he's the one I've wanted to be for a long time but the chance never presented itself and now it has. I don't want Kenny to be in control of my life, if I want to move on from him and be with someone better who treats me right then I should be able to. Kenny doesn't control me and I'm sick and tired of him being in control.

I had just finished half the bottle of wine in my fridge when the door knocked, I did debate on leaving it but thought better of it. I opened the door and was surprised to see Becker on the other side of the door. We smiled at each other and I invited him in, we went through to the living room and sat down together on the sofa. Becker wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his side "From the half empty bottle of wine sitting on the table I can tell that the appointment with your lawyer went well" He commented.

"Things are complicated" I said.

"In what way?" He questioned.

"Catherine told me that I could be made out to be a liar and a player in court because me and you are now sort of seeing each other and I had denied it in my police statement" I told him, I sat up and looked Becker in the eyes "She thinks it would be best to break up until the court case is finished but I told her I wouldn't do that. I don't want Kenny controlling my life anymore" I added.

"I don't mean to make your life harder" He commented.

"You're not" I told him "One thing Catherine gave me before I left was a copy of Kenny's interviews at the police station" I said.

"Have you listened to it yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. I've been too scared to listen to it" I answered.

"Want me to listen to it with you?"

"Yes please" I replied with a warm smile.

I poured myself another glass of wine as Becker put the CD recording of the interview in the DVD player to listen to it. I felt my hands shaking as Becker came and sat down next to me on the sofa, we sat forward in anticipation of what was about to happen. Becker grabbed my hand in support as he pressed play and I drunk some of the wine.

 _Italic - Kenny  
_ Normal - DC Jackson

"This interview is being held at London City Police Station. Those present are DC Jackson who will be conducting the interview and DC Harman who will be taking notes. The accused… please state your full name and date of birth"

" _Kenny James Rogers, 8_ _th_ _February 1991"_

"And Kenny's solicitor Jackie Kryer. Now Kenny, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

" _No comment"_

"A no comment interview is not going to help you right now. Domestic battery with intent is a really serious offence. Do you understand what that charge means?"

" _No comment"_

"Well I'll explain it to you. Domestic battery means that you're a woman beater and the intent part of that means that you were planning to do her some serious damage or planning to kill her. Is that a fair charge?"

" _No comment"_

"Did you want to kill her?"

" _This is ridiculous. I said no comment"_

"Ok let's try doing this differently. Do you love Jessica Parker?"

" _Yes"_

"Why were you so angry with her?"

" _She's a dirty little cheat. She's been running around sleeping with that Becker bloke behind my back and I know she has. I don't care what she says. The way the two of them act around each other just says that there's something going on. I invited Jess and all her friends to come to the club I own so I could get to know them and make an effort, that night Jess got really drunk, Becker took her home and stayed the night"_

"Jessica told us that you forced her to strip. Why did you do that?"

" _It was stupid thing to do I know but I was looking for evidence of another man. All I needed was one mark on her that I know I didn't leave, a love bite or something and then I would know it wasn't me going crazy and then I can dump her and have that be the end of it"_

"So talk me through the beating. Whether she was cheating or not she didn't deserve to be strangled and pinned against the wall naked. Can you imagine how humiliated she must have felt?"

" _I just needed proof"_

"When you strangled her, did you want to kill her?"

" _No I didn't"_

"What did you intend to do then?"

" _I don't know. I didn't have anything planned when I got there. I just showed up and seeing her just made me more angry. We argued and she wouldn't let me go in her bedroom which made me think that she was hiding something. I just got so angry. The thing about Jess is that she acts like she's perfect and she never does anything wrong, she's a cocktease. You should see the little skirts she wears to work and the heels. She looks like she's dressing up for someone and if it's not me then who? The only person I can think of is this Becker guy"_

"Still doesn't give you the right to do that to her"

" _I want to see her"_

"What for?

" _I need to talk to her"_

"That's not possible Kenny. You cannot go near her"

" _I want to see her!"_

"As I've explained to you, you can't go near her right now. Not after what happened tonight"

" _Ahh! I just want to see her!"_

"For the benefit of the tape, Kenny has just tried to run for the door to exit the room. DC Harmon has had to put cuffs on Kenny. Terminating the interview"

" _I'm gonna kill that bitch!"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 13**

 **Jess  
** " _I want to see her!_ _"_

"As I've explained to you, you can't go near her right now. Not after what happened tonight"

" _Ahh! I just want to see her!_ _"_

"For the benefit of the tape, Kenny has just tried to run for the door to exit the room. DC Harmon has had to put cuffs on Kenny. Terminating the interview"

" _I_ _'_ _m gonna kill that bitch!_ _"_

The tape ended and Becker turned the TV off. I sat back on the sofa as I thought about everything that Kenny said. He lied. He said he didn't mean to hurt me but I know that he did, he came to my place that night to hurt me. I have no doubt about that. I can't believe how he was talking about me to those officers, he was making out that I was some kind of slut! I don't know what happened to him. When I first met Kenny he was perfect and he treated me so well, I just don't know what happened that made it come to this… him screaming that he wants to kill me. I did nothing wrong. I never cheated on him and I was the best girlfriend I could be to him. There was nothing more I could've done. It's not like I could of stopped going to work to avoid Becker so I could please him and I wasn't going to change the way I dress or how I act around people to please him or anyone. He fell in love with me for who I was, why should I suddenly change that?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Becker looking at me, I could tell by the look that he was worried about me but he didn't need to be. I know enough about the law that Kenny is going to be locked up for the assault he did on me and for what he said in interview. He'll be locked up in prison, hopefully for a long time and I'll be able to get on with my life with Becker. No one is going to stand in the way of my happiness, especially Kenny.

"He won't hurt you" Becker stated.

"I know and you don't need to worry about me. I'll be ok" I replied.

"You don't have to act tough with me" He said.

"I'm not" I told him with a small smile.

"Look, how about I get us another glass of wine and we can just forget about Kenny for the rest of the evening and relax?" He suggested.

"You know what? I actually just wanna have a hot bubble bath and then crawl into bed. It's been a long and tiring day" I told him.

"Ok, sure" He replied and got up from the sofa "I'll erm… I'll see myself out" He stated and headed towards the door.

"Becker?" I questioned and he turned to face me "Why don't we do something tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds great" He answered.

I met him at the door and gave him a loving but short kiss. When I pulled away from the kiss he was smiling at me, he pecked my cheek before opening the door and leaving.

The door closed behind him and I let out a huge sigh. This whole thing is a lot more complicated then I had ever imagined. I know I told Becker I don't want Kenny controlling my life anymore but I think what Catherine said made sense. I probably should call a break on me and Becker until Kenny is in prison. I don't want anything to jeopardise the case, if the jury think I'm playing the two men off each other they will see Kenny as the victim and I was just getting my just deserts. If that happens then it's more then likely that Kenny will walk and I won't be able to move on with my life with Becker. I don't want to break Becker's heart or mine for that matter but I think this may be the best thing all round. I just don't want things between me and Becker to get messed up and I don't want Kenny to walk… I want him to pay for what he's done.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on, I put some of my favourite bubble bath in the water and watched the bubbles start to form. I inhaled the mandarin scent and I felt my body start to relax. I stripped my clothes off, tied my hair into a bun and slipped into the water. I laid back until my head landed on the side and I turned the taps off with my feet. This is just what I needed.

* * *

I got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around, I opened the bathroom door and felt a breeze come through that made me shiver slightly, I'll have to go and close all the windows when I'm dressed. I went into my bedroom and found some pjs to put on. I call them my comfy pjs. It was a strappy blue top with a unicorn on it and matching pj shorts that were the same blue with lots of tiny unicorns printed all over them. I could still feel the slight breeze so I quickly died my hair with the hairdryer and went out into the living room.

The window was wide open, I never open the window in the living room because it's so stiff I never have the strength to push it open. That was weird. I walked over to the window and used all my strength to pull it closed and lock it. I went into the kitchen but it was empty and it didn't look like anything had been moved. I saw my phone sitting on the side, I was about to grab it and call Becker to get him to come over. Something was wrong I know it but a large crash made me jump and drop the phone.

I followed the sound to my bedroom. I pushed open the door and saw Kenny sitting on my bed wearing a hospital gown. I was about to scream but he got off my bed and rushed at me. He put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into my bedroom and kicked the door closed. He threw me onto the bed and stood there just looking at me.

"Kenny… what are you doing here?" I questioned with a shaky voice.

"Well I'm here to see you obviously" He answered with a sickly smile.

"You're supposed to be in prison" I stated.

"Well I made a little escape" He told me.

He took a couple steps towards the bed and he grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was sitting up. He knelt down on the floor so he was face to face with me, he still had hold of my hand. He moved his face towards me so I moved my head to the side, his lips landed my cheek. It made me feel sick.

"Please… leave me alone" I pleaded "You're scaring me" I added.

"You know, I am willing to forgive you for what you did-"

"What I did?!" I exclaimed "I never did anything. It was you that strangled me and forced me to strip. I never done anything wrong Kenny, I didn't cheat on you with Becker or anyone else" I told him.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson about playing with people" He said and pushed me down onto the bed.

Kenny got on top of me and used his hands to hold my arms at the side of my head so I couldn't move. The bottom half of me was pinned down by Kenny. I started crying as I thought about what Kenny was going to do to me. He brought his head down to my neck and placed small kisses on my flesh and made his way down until he reached the top of my breasts, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be scared. You'll love it, it'll be just like old times" He said.

"Stop it!" I shouted "I don't want this Kenny. I really don't want this. If you ever loved me you will get up and you will let me go" I pleaded with him.

"You know I loved you, it was you who never loved me" He told me.

"I did. I did love you but then you did all these horrible things and called me horrible names. You can't carry on loving someone like that" I argued "Please just let me go and-"

"And what?" He questioned.

"And make this easier on both of us" I replied.

"You will love me again Jessica" He stated.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
**

 **I have got so many Fanfiction ideas coming out of my brain lately!  
It's really sad because I'm writing all these different stories and getting all these different ideas and I probably can't publish some of them for a year.  
There is so much in store for you guys and I cannot wait for you to read it!**

 **Just a quick note to let everyone know something;  
I have just started university this past week to get my teaching degree.  
I will still be updating weekly but when it comes to new stories and so on there may be a delay.  
I need at least 20 hours a week to study and get all my work done.  
Thank you for being understanding!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 14  
**

 **Jess  
** Kenny got on top of me and used his hands to hold my arms at the side of my head so I couldn't move. The bottom half of me was pinned down by Kenny. I started crying as I thought about what Kenny was going to do to me. He brought his head down to my neck and placed small kisses on my flesh and made his way down until he reached the top of my breasts, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be scared. You'll love it, it'll be just like old times" He said.

"Stop it!" I shouted "I don't want this Kenny. I really don't want this. If you ever loved me you will get up and you will let me go" I pleaded with him.

"You know I loved you, it was you who never loved me" He told me.

"I did. I did love you but then you did all these horrible things and called me horrible names. You can't carry on loving someone like that" I argued "Please just let me go and-"

"And what?" He questioned.

"And make this easier on both of us" I replied.

"You will love me again Jessica" He stated.

I used all the power I had to roll us over so he was underneath me. He sat up and came eye level with me, we stared at each other for a moment I saw in his eyes that his defence was going down so I head butted him. He let go of me instantly to grab hold of his bleeding nose. I got off him and ran out into the apartment and straight for the kitchen, that's where my phone is. I could hear Kenny coming as I reached the kitchen, I grabbed my phone and was about to press dial on Becker's number but pushed the phone out of my hand and it landed on the floor. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to the floor.

I laid down on the floor and he got on top of me but this time it wasn't because he wanted to have sex with me, it was because he wanted to hurt me or even kill me. He clenched his fist and rose it high in the air before landing a blow on my face, he did this another three times before getting up. He grabbed my arm and dragged me up as well. He pushed me against the counter and used his body to hold me up and trap me so I couldn't go anywhere. I looked at his face and it was obvious he had a broken nose from where I had head butted him, I did a small victory dance in my head. I'm glad I hurt him.

"I'll give you A for effort" He whispered in my ear.

"Just let me go" I pleaded.

"If I go down, you're coming with me" He told me.

Kenny moved in closer to me and I could feel the counter really digging into my back. I tried pushing away but the more I tried the more Kenny pushed back, he was squeezing me. I could head butt him again but I don't know if he'll fall for the same trick twice. Before I had the chance to think about it he moved his head to the base of my neck. He breathed in my scent for a moment before placing a kiss on my bare skin. His hands come up and down my sides. They landed on my hips and he moved away from me just enough to turn me around so my back was against his chest. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so it was leaning against his shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world" He said.

"And the most sickening person I've ever met" I replied in disgust.

He chuckled for a second before moving backwards a little bit. He still had my hair in his hands. His face turned angry and he before I could comprehend what had happened he slammed my head down on the counter. He lifted my head back up and I felt the blood trickle down my face. He done it again but this time with more force. His hands let go of me and I felt the space behind me to breath, he had stepped away from me.

I tried to stand up straight but I couldn't. I fell straight down to the floor. Kenny stood over me and I saw a knife glisten in the light. If he's going to kill me then I welcome it, I'll be free from this nightmare and from this pain.

"Like I said, I'm taking you down with me" He stated and he knelt down in front of me.

I pushed him away from him and he fell to the floor dropping the knife. I grabbed it and crawled across the floor. I could see the door, it was close. I turned around to see what sort of state Kenny was in but he wasn't laying on the floor where I had left him. I fell onto my back and then Kenny was in front of me but before I could use the knife he disarmed me. He started pulling me into the living room, he brought me in front of my sofa and he disappeared for a second. He came back with one of my cushions. I felt the fear rise up in me as he put the cushion over my face.

I tried screaming but it sounded so muffled against the pillow I doubt anyone would hear it. I couldn't see Kenny but I was waving my hands around trying to claw at him to get him off me. I could feel the air running out and black spots start to cloud my vision, this was going to be it. I know I said before I would welcome death but I don't think I can. I can't leave Becker behind like this… he'll only blame himself. I can't let him torture himself like that for the rest of his life. I have to fight this for Becker if not for anyone else.

Someone up in Heaven must be looking down on me. I felt Kenny shift forward and his crotch was just where I needed it to be. I bright my foot up and then in an instant the pillow was off my face. I started coughing and taking deep breaths to get the air back into my lungs.

The knife was sitting on the floor in front of me. I grabbed and started heading for the door again, I heard Kenny cursing so I knew exactly where he was. I managed to stand up but when I did I stopped hearing Kenny. He wasn't cursing or anything anymore. I turned around and saw him coming at me.

The knife in my hand slid into Kenny's body as he tried to come at me again. I let go of the knife and pushed him onto the floor. He started shaking and he was opening his mouth to call, scream or cry but there was no sound coming out. He put his hands on the handle of the knife and tried to pull it out. I didn't mean to stab him but he was coming at me. He would've killed me, I had no choice. It was me or him. I can't believe this is happening… it was never meant to come to this. He was supposed to be locked up in prison not dying on my living room floor.

Right now there was only one person that could help me and that was of course, Becker. I grabbed the keys to my car and ran out of my apartment and down the stairs to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove onto the streets towards Becker's apartment building. It wasn't a long drive as there was virtually no traffic due to it being so late at night. I parked and ran across to the front of the building. My hand, covered in Kenny's blood hit Becker's number on the buzzer "Hello?" He questioned with a yawn.

"Becker it's Jess… please let me in" I pleaded as fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks. I heard the door buzz instantly. I ran into the building and up the two flight of stairs to his apartment. The door was already open so I ran inside and closed it behind me so no one could see me. I turned to face Becker who was standing there in just some pj bottoms with a bare chest and ruffled hair. He was looking at me in shock so I looked down and saw all the blood covering my own pjs, arms and legs "Becker I need your help… please. I really need you to help me" I pleaded with him.

"What happened?" He questioned worriedly as he checked me over for injuries.

"I think I killed Kenny" I stated.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review!  
Let me know what you think...**

 **There is just 1 more chapter left for this story.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Knight In Shining Armour  
Chapter 15**

 **Becker  
** A loud buzzing noise coming through my apartment woke me from my sleep. I was a light sleeper and have been since I was at Sandhurst. I got up from the bed and it wasn't until I was stood up that I realised the buzzing was coming from the door buzzer. I pressed the button which stopped the buzzing immediately "Hello?" I questioned with a yawn.

"Becker It's Jess… Please let me in" She pleaded. I buzzed her in instantly and opened the front door for her. I could hear her bare feet running up the stairs and across the landing to my apartment. She came in and closed the door quickly, I turned around to look at her and I couldn't believe what I saw. Jess was in nothing but her pjs which were covered in blood. She had a large cut on her head and blood coming all down her face, most of it dried now. Her bare arms and legs were covered in blood as well and she had read and puffy eyes from crying so much "Becker I need your help… please. I really need you to help me" She pleaded with me.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I think I killed Kenny" She stated.

"Kenny?! Isn't he supposed to be in prison?" I asked her confused.

"He was but he got into my apartment… I don't know how… he was wearing a hospital gown and he… he tried to kill me" She cried.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest. I can't believe this is happening right now. How the hell did he escape from prison? If he was in hospital then why wasn't there someone watching him? I am going to have someone's job for this! Jess could've been killed. She's been through so much already with Kenny and now because some lazy copper can't do their job correctly, Jess nearly got killed. She is lucky that she got away when she did, it looks like there was one hell of a fight. Most of the blood surprisingly wasn't Jess' so Jess is right and Kenny is dead or he's nearly dead.

I pulled away from the embrace and looked her in the eyes, she looked so scared and it killed me that I wasn't there. I should've insisted I stay there with her tonight after she heard that tape. If I was there then none of this would've happened. I would've killed Kenny on the spot if I saw him, Jess wouldn't have been hurt and all of this mess could've been avoided.

"Ok listen to me. What we're going to do now is call Matt, get him to go to your place and see what the status is on Kenny. If he's dead already we call the police and let them know they have a prisoner missing if they don't already know. If he's still alive then we'll take him into custody with us and I'll get Lester onto it with the Minister to complete any paperwork and give the orders to the met" I explained to her but I don't really think she was listening to me "Jess" I said and she snapped back from where she was and nodded at me "What I need to do is take photographs of you, like this, to prove what happened" I said and she nodded again.

I took as many pictures as I could as quickly as I could before sending her to the shower. I gave her an evidence bag I have in my work bag to give her so she could put her clothes in it. I gave her one of my t-shirts and boxers to put on for now. I'll send Emily over with Matt to Jess' place and she can pick her up some clothes to put on.

"This better be important" Matt stated when he answered the phone.

"It is" I stated "Kenny broke out of prison" I told him.

"What?!" He exclaimed and I could hear him shifting around, I'm assuming it's him getting out of bed and dressed "How did that happen?" He asked.

"I don't know but Jess is at my place. She showed up about 10 minutes ago covered in blood, some of it hers and some of it not. She said she thinks she's killed him. She's in shock so I haven't really got any details from her yet" I told him "Can you and Emily go round to her place and give me status update? And can you get Emily to pick some clothes up for Jess?" I questioned.

"Sure, we're right on it" He replied.

After giving the orders to Matt I did debate on calling Abby and Connor because they are her best friends but I wanted to check on her first and if she wanted to call them then I would. I think Jess might want a bit of space for a little while before calling everyone, I know what she's like. I walked into my bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed wearing the clothes I gave her. It was clear now which injuries belonged to her and I'm surprised, she must have put up one hell of a fight because there's only a couple injuries. Most of the blood on her had to have been Kenny's.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"Matt's on his way round to have a look" I answered "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"Everything is a bit hazy right now. It all just happened so fast. I got out the bath and I noticed this breeze so I went and got dried and dressed. I found the large window in the living room open which I know I can't open because it's too stiff. I large bang came from my room and when I went in there Kenny was sitting on my bed" She told me and fresh tears started forming in her eyes.

"We can stop if you want" I told her but she shook her head.

"He pinned me on the bed and kissed my neck. I manage to roll us over and I head butted him, he got off me and I ran for the kitchen. We fought in there and he smashed my head on the kitchen counter a couple times" She stopped to wipe her eyes "I fell to the floor and then he was standing over me with a knife, a large kitchen knife. He dragged me into the living room and he put a pillow over my face" She explained but then she broke down.

"It's ok… he can't hurt you here I promise" I promised her and grabbed her hand in mine so she knew I was there.

"I kneed him in the balls and he got off me. I grabbed the knife and crawled away from him. I managed to stand up and I turned around to see where Kenny was, he came at me to attack me again so I put the knife out and he went straight into it. He fell to the floor so I got my keys and drove here" She said.

"That's get this looked at" I stated and indicated to the large cut on her head. The two of us went into the kitchen where I got my first aid kit out. I put some gloves on so I couldn't put any dirt into it or anything and I got some antiseptic spray out "This is going to hurt a bit" I warned her and she nodded. I sprayed the spray into her cut and she flinched a little but let me clean her. I can't believe how big the wound is… to be honest I can't believe any of this has happened. I think I'm still in shock.

After cleaning the wound I dressed it as best I could and then checked her over for other injuries. Apart from the head would she was physically ok. She had scratches on her arms but nothing apart from that. From Jess head butting him, Kenny must have a broken nose at least and if she's stabbed him he's going to be in a bad way… if he's still alive. If she just put the knife out in front of her then she probably got him in the lungs or stomach.

My phone started ringing which startled Jess "It's ok, it's only Matt" I told her and she seemed to calm down "Yeah?" I questioned when I answered.

"Kenny is as dead as a doornail" Matt stated "The place is trashed Becker, there's been one hell of a fight here but it looks like Jess won. How we handling this?" He asked.

"Call Lester and see what he thinks. We should definitely call the police and let them know they have a prisoner missing, if they don't know already but leave everything else to Lester" I told him. I looked at Jess and smiled before walking into the living room on the far side, I didn't want Jess to hear this "The police will probably want to arrest Jess because Kenny is dead but I think Lester can stop all that. If she just gives them a statement everything should be ok" I said.

"Yeah, that's probably what's best" He replied.

"Emily is just getting some of Jess' things now. I'll make a call to the police and Lester then we'll be over. Give is 20 minutes" He said.

"Ok, thanks" I said and ended the call.

"What did he say?" Jess questioned walking into the living room.

"He's dead" I answered.

"Thank God" She muttered and let out a sigh of relief. She slid down the door frame and onto the floor before she started crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, she leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me "I can't believe it's finally over, he's really gone" She commented. She pulled away to look at me for a brief moment "I can get on with my life" She said and smiled softly at me with tears in her eyes. She leaned back into me and the two of us sat there holding each other.

"You're going to be just fine" I told her and placed kiss on the top of her head.

 **THE END!**


End file.
